


One word

by Amfor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e10 Beneath the Surface, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfor/pseuds/Amfor
Summary: What could have happened after the events in Beneath the surface.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	One word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you will like it.
> 
> I am not a native english speaker and that's why you could find mistakes in my story. Feel free to point them out. I would be also very greatful for your review. It would be really nice if you share your opinion with me.
> 
> Thank you very much blueandie for being my Beta. :)

Jack was sitting on the bench in a locker room after he took a long and hot shower. He wanted to wash off all the oil, dirt and smell of that planet. He tried to not think about the previous mission on P3R-118, about him and Thera. Not Thera…Carter, Carter.

″Sir.″ The word resonated in his mind. A bitter feeling appeared on his lips, as he whispered it out loud.

There was to be a meeting tomorrow morning with General Hammond, who was expecting to hear about everything that had happened on that planet.

"Crap, I have to finish my report," cursed Jack silently. This was the reason why he was still at the base. Or at least one of them. Ah, who is he going to fool? He wanted to check on Carter. The last time he saw her, she didn't seem quite fine. She was quiet and maybe...sad? He was sure that nobody else noticed it, but nobody else was in the same position as they were. Teal'c and Daniel were of course with them, but neither of them had fallen in love with someone...again. Not just with someone, with Carter.

He had underestimated the strength of the feelings he felt before the mission. He'd tried to suppress them, but now he knew that there was no point in it. His feelings could not be changed.

Jack knocked on the door of Carter's room. After a few seconds of waiting, her head appeared in the door. She looked a bit surprised and, for an unknown reason, her gaze seemed full of questions. Her curiosity made him smile. As she noticed his smile, she couldn't hold herself back and smiled at him too. Small, simple things, such as her smile, made him a bit nervous.

"Ehm," Jack cleared his throat. "Hey, Major, I wanted to check...if you were still at the base, because I need to discuss an important thing. Ehm...an important thing, about..."

_"Jesus, Jack, think."_ The voice in his head was annoying.

"...about our report for Hammond. You know, for tomorrow." He hoped that she didn't notice his improvisation. _"It was not so obvious, wasn't it?"_ crossed his mind.

″Hi, Sir. Come inside. We can talk about it in peace,″ said Sam.

″Yes, sure,″ came out of Jack as she disappeared back in her room. He followed her and after he closed the door, realized that she was already sitting on the edge of her bed and waiting for him.

For a moment, all the dark thoughts came to his mind. He wasn't sure why he had come here in the first place. It was not a good idea. The fact was that he was not used to doing such things. Being with her, outside the missions and asking her for help with...with a report?! Such a pathetic attempt. He didn't want to complicate things even more. No, it was not appropriate.

As he started to make up an excuse that would allow him to escape, he noticed that instead of her hands, she had focused her gaze on him. It was not possible to leave anymore, after recognising the same look as on P3R-118.

"How are you, Carter?" Jack broke the silence.

"I am fine, Sir," she replied quietly, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Ehm, yes, Sir. No problem." She tried to smile, but just like her earlier attempt to convince him, Jack knew that it was not a good try.

"Oh crap, Carter. Don't tell me that you are okay. Nobody would be after our situation on P3R-118." Jack knew he sounded colder than he wanted to.

The blush reached her cheeks immediately after he finished. It made her look even more fragile and, ah, so beautiful. It was visible that this situation wasn't very pleasant for her and after a few seconds, she stood up and walked a few steps away with her back turned to him.

_"This is not fair. We shouldn't do it, talk about it,"_ crossed her mind. She knew she would be okay, it was just too soon. She needed time. They both did. She had fallen in love with him...again. Their life on that planet wasn't easy, but it gave her the possibility to get closer to him. He was her pillar of strength and the person who made her smile even when she doubted herself.

As the memories came back to her, she realized that even before, it had been the same. She knew that they were taking care of each other, however on P3R-118, there wasn't that barrier between them. That barrier, the one that made her address him as "Sir".

"Sir." The word resonated in her mind.

"I will be okay, Sir," she said out loud and didn't notice that he'd moved closer until he was standing right behind her. He didn't touch her, but the heat from his body was sufficient proof.

"I know." The tenderness in his voice surprised her. His breath tickled hairs on her neck and made her shiver. Despite wanting to suppress it, a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

Her moan and the response from her body made him feel a heat building within him, which started to embrace his body. He was not sure what to do next. Should he continue? No, he shouldn't. _"This is not right,"_ a quiet voice whispered in his mind.

At that moment, when he wanted to turn around and leave, his left hand slightly touched hers. He couldn't continue and froze to the spot. Close to her, feeling her body temperature, he left his hand there and started to gently caress the side of her palm with his index finger. Slowly, with bated breath, his touch proceeded to her wrist and then to her elbow. When she didn't move to stop him, he continued his exploration on the way back to her fingers and relished every touch of her soft and warm skin.

Sam closed her eyes while enjoying the moment. Her breathing started to become deeper and louder as she tried to calm herself down. It didn't work. She wanted more and suddenly found herself grabbing his finger.

Jack didn't expect her response, but it didn't throw him off balance. He moved closer, touched her back with his chest and closed his eyes. His index finger escaped her grasp just to intertwine all his fingers with hers. He put his right hand around her waist and pressed her body closer to his. Her body didn't protest, on the contrary, it adapted perfectly to his touch. The knowledge that she was also enjoying this experience encouraged him further.

He tilted his head to the side, touched her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled like flowers. _"Shampoo,"_ he assumed. No, there was something else. Another smell. Something specific and unique. Carter´s scent. He tilted his head a bit more to reach her skin on the neck and realized that inhaling her scent wasn't enough anymore. He didn't think about it too much, licked his lips and pressed them gently on that warm and beautiful skin. And again. And again.

At the moment when Jack's lips kissed her neck, Sam bit her lips and tightened the grip of their hands. Her other hand rested on his and caressed it with circular movements of her fingertips.

His kisses continued along the neck and up to her face. As he progressed to the edge of her jaws, she was not able to control her breath anymore and moaned.

"Sir," she gasped.

That word...

Jack suddenly opened his eyes and stepped back.

"Jesus, Carter. I am sorry. I shouldn't... I am sorry." Heavily breathing with a blush on his cheeks, he moved a bit away from Sam, scrubbed a hand over his face and gave her that guilty look.

She turned to him in the same condition. Her cheeks were visibly flushed and she couldn't catch her breath.

"It's okay, Sir." She really meant it. It had been such a long time since she had felt something like that. She had been waiting so long for this moment - with HIM. Even when she knew that it was not right, and that it would never happen again. Nevertheless, it was worth it.

"No, it's not. It was not appropriate." He knew it.

She knew it too, but still stepped closer to him and looked deeply to his dark eyes. She would like to get lost in his eyes.

He looked back at her, to her big, blue eyes full of unspoken feelings. He would like to get lost in her eyes.

Jack came closer and cupped her face in his hands. His soft touch made her close the eyes. He touched her forehead with his own and with incredible tenderness in his voice said, "I´ll always be here for you. Always, Sam."

As she heard him say her name, she couldn't hold back anymore and hugged him with all her strength.

"Sam," he whispered, full of surprise. He closed his eyes, hugged her back and held her tightly.

Jack didn't know how much time had passed until they left their hug, but to be honest, he didn't care. He enjoyed every single second of it.

Still holding around his neck, Sam looked at him.

"Thank you, Jack." Her smile was so stunning and beautiful.

It was so refreshing and cute to hear his name instead of "Sir". It made him smile.

This moment lasted a while. Then she slowly took her hands off him and stepped back a bit. He wanted to stop her...grab her... kiss her. But he also knew that it wouldn't do any good. Despite his desire, he stood still and did nothing except keep looking at her. Her eyes found his and that look surprised him. It seemed that she was curious about something.

"Ehm, Sir. You wanted to discuss something about our report for tomorrow, didn't you?" asked Sam. He could hear the curiosity and...could it have also been amusement in her voice?

"Hmm, did I?" answered Jack with a grin on his face. He winked at her, turned around and opened the door. "G'night, Major."

He left her in the room with a big lovely smile on her lips. "Good night, Jack," she whispered.

His own smile faded only after he had fallen asleep.


End file.
